The hypothesis that the pancreatic beta cell is a primary site of pathology in genetic human diabetes mellitus and the concept that this defect is characterized by a deficiency of circulating insulin has directed our attention to the need for further studies of insulin secretion. This request is for supplementary support of several research projects designed to clarify morphologic aspects of changing beta cell function in fetal and adult subhuman primates and in laboratory models of spontaneous diabetes mellitus.